The embodiments described herein relate to floor tiles, specifically floor tiles including a hard surface veneer layer fixed to a wood polymer composite layer.
Known hard surface flooring tiles, for example ceramic tile are installed by semi-permanently or permanently fixing individual tiles directly to a surface to be covered with an adhesive, such as mortar. Furthermore, such individual floor tiles may require additional sealant between each floor tile and each adjacent floor tile for moisture control.
Thus, a need exists for an improved floor tile and floor tiling system that can be installed without semi-permanently or permanently fixing individual tiles directly to the surface to be covered and that does not require additional sealant for moisture control.